


Thoughts in Tattoos

by angeldescendant



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Everyone just likes to heckle the two, Fluff, Gardener Eiji, M/M, Tattoo Artist Ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeldescendant/pseuds/angeldescendant
Summary: Ash is a tattoo artist whose commission leads him to a famous flower garden in England. But it's not the flowers that end up catching his eye.





	Thoughts in Tattoos

**_Thoughts in Tattoos_ **

****

There was a good reason why Ash Lynx was in a flower garden, smelling the different types of pink English roses and vibrantly coloured Pandoras in blues and purples. He was looking for inspiration dammit! He was no flower child or any of that shit.

 

Plus, his client was not a lovelorn woman in need of inked blossoms to satiate their thirst for a new match on Tinder. In some way, the youngest son of the famous Lee Triad had requested for his services over the phone.

 

“I want something dramatic, something not done before! A plant from the elusive poison garden in England,” he instructed. “I would want it bordering my forearm, along with a black mamba.”

 

And so Ash ends up boarding a plane and stepped on a bus along the rolling fields of Northumberland county. It was summer that time of year, and he can see yellow Nigers dotting the green fields of the countryside.

 

“Those flowers end up pressed as vegetable oil,” the old man sitting beside him said. Compared to the summers back home, he still wore sleeves on this side of the world. He’ll definitely try taking a train further north to Scotland to see how many layers he has to use.

 

After passing by the occupied castle to enter the gardens behind it, he realised how small the garden was compared to the sprawling estate. It took him 15 minutes of more brisk walking before he did enter the gardens, jaw dropping open at the fountains that resembled cool blue overlapping puddles and the giant hedges embellishing its sides. It was a good thing that he got a sunny day despite the UK weather. The poison garden was smaller than he imagined, barely even a hectare on the far left of the hedges, its ominous black gates bearing two skulls and scuttling spiders. He had to wait for another twenty minutes for the next batch, so he decided to fuck it and explore the maze further right, trudging past the middle where the sunbathing Englishmen were sitting leisurely or just lying down on the grass. He shuddered at how rare sunny days seemed to be for these people up north.

 

He underestimated the maze, however, to his annoyance and ends up getting lost. After five minutes of cultivated bamboo and further greenery he had no idea what names they bore, he escaped into the array of roses and peonies of pale to carnation pink and pastel oranges and yellows. He tried looking for an alternate route to avoid those goddamn hedges and rested near a small fountain where the geriatrics tend to toss their pennies. He looked at his watch. He missed the next tour and shrugged as he took out his own bronze coin. Might as well kill time. He closed his eyes to challenge himself. He threw the coin.

 

“Ouch!”

 

 _Shit._ “S-Sorry!” It turned out he did hit an unsuspecting victim just below him on the other side of the hedge near the rose garden. Someone who was suspiciously wearing a straw hat and thick grey gloves and a faded blue boiler suit. His back was still turned as he massaged his nape. “Y’all right?”

 

“Watch your aim, yeah?” he said as he turned around, giving Ash a short wave. It took awhile for Ash to recover his bearings as he stared at the man’s onyx eyes. It was dazzling under the early afternoon sun. “S’alright, better me than old nan over here.” He flashed a wide grin that nearly made Ash forget that his mouth might end up housing a bee if he kept gaping like that.

 

“Uh, ok. Thanks.” _Sheesh, can’t he think of something else to say to keep this guy talking to him?_ It was weird to see an Asian man working as a gardener under an English duke, especially around these parts. He turned around and resumed trimming the branches of some roses.

 

Ash immediately began wracking his head for ways to make small talk. “Uh, what kind of flowers are usually in the gardens?” He shouldn’t go down for now. His intent will be obvious.

 

“Hmm… it depends on the season. But you’re lucky to have come here at this time. This garden’s famous for its roses, see how the shades of pink differ…”

 

Ash couldn’t keep up with whatever the gardener was saying because he was too enthralled by his brimming enthusiasm as he led him to each bush, trimming some roses as they walked. He was a smaller fellow, of course, hair matching his eyes, springs in his step as he gestured at each flower.

 

“So… from America, yeah? What brings you ‘round these parts? This isn’t really that well-regarded compared to other touristy spots in England.”

 

“Uh, right, came here for a client. The poison garden ring a bell for you?”

 

“Ahhh, yes, have you visited yet?”

 

“Unfortunately, I missed it yet again,” Ash turned at his watch.

 

“Oh, did I keep you? Sorry about that!” he was now the same color as those flowers he was tending. “Y-You should go.”

 

“Nah, don’t worry about that, uh…” Shit alright? He was blowing his savings for this commission only to end up talking to a damn flower child. Wonder how will friends will react when they find out. “Uhm, thank you for entertaining me. Y’know, about the roses and colours and… yeah.”

 

“Aw, no problem,” he smiled again. Ash was ready though and shifted his eyes to his left in case his jawbone slackens again. “Enjoy your time here.”

 

“Y-Yeah, alright…” What the hell, he then began typing furiously at his phone. _Shit, I am so fucked right now. I think there’s something actually interesting during my trip here and I am about to screw it up._

 

 

_Cain Blood: This a chick, my man?_

_King Kong: Pretty sure it’s a chick._

_2 nd IC: KISS HER ALREADY_

_My brother’s biggest fan: Dad will cry. Can’t wait for your babies_

_B0neXX: BABIES??_

Ash began to type frantically. _Look, I’m about to let this person slip away. What should I say?_

_2 nd IC: K I S S _

_My brother’s biggest fan: Ask her out_

_Cain Blood: Agree with Griff just do it_

_B0neXX: But rlly BABIES??_

* * *

 

“Uhm, honestly, I think the twenty-minute tour is pretty lacking. If you want, I can give you a run through of the plants we have there,” he said as he took off his gloves. “If you want, we can have each other’s numbers and discuss it? I mean it’s for business, right?”

 

_A: shit he just asked for my number_

_2 nd IC: HOLY_

_B0neXX: A_

_B0neXX: a_

_B0neXX: SFDFhgjkwKHKertaavbankeiwoeadk;a_

_B0neXX: WE ARE NOT CHILL_

_B0neXX: WAIT_

_B0neXX: IT’S A GUY??????_

_Cain Blood: White people are so sensitive_

_King Kong: Hurry and give it to him_

_2 nd IC: WHY IS YOUR BROTHER WHERE IS YOUR BROTHER GRIFF HOLY FUCK_

* * *

“Uh, alright,” Ash did not know if he was red or not. “S-So what should I call you-“

 

“Eiji,” he said. He stuck out his bare hand. “Eiji’s fine.”

 

Ash took it. His hands were rougher than his. “Aslan- uh, but you can call me Ash.”

 

“Yeah… uhm, I shouldn’t keep you so you can enjoy the rest of the gardens,” Eiji said. “Let’s message each other when you can.”

 

“Y-Yeah, uh, okay-“

 

“Oh right! When’s your flight? Maybe we can discuss it in detail somewhere.”

 

“Two days… uh, you serious though? I mean, you’re working and-“

 

“I’m free tomorrow! It’s fine, I want to help you as much as I can.”

 

Crap, he hoped he wasn’t turning any redder because he was seriously burning in a furnace of embarrassment right now for bumbling too much.

 

“Alright, let’s meet tomorrow.”

 

“Ok, see you soon, Ash,” Eiji flashed him his teeth again, and that was all he needed to reach the tour on time.

 

* * *

 

“It’s not a date.”

 

“Don’t fuck with us, you were losing it earlier,” said Alex over their chat.

 

“Did you check his last name so we can google him at least?”

 

“Okumura. I checked his name tag on the side-“

 

“So you googled him already?”

 

“He doesn’t seem to be using any social media accounts.”

 

“That’s kinda sad. You got a candid shot of him though?”

 

“Nah, he was too busy trimming the weeds and shit to let me squeeze my phone in front of his face you scheming fuckers. That’s a little rude don’t cha think?”

 

“Yo, you don’t tell us what’s rude here! Who the fuck started all the stolen picture thing? Definitely not me or Kong or Bones or Al-”

  
“Yeah, Ash, no need to wipe your hands clean.”

 

“Where’s my brother though?” Ash then said, noticing Griffin’s absence after chatting with the rest. “Can’t he be at least happy for me for hooking up with someone?”

 

“Don’t us man! Yeah, I think he’s working overtime tonight. Or must be in a state of shock. Y’know, since you’re interested in someone which is like catching some fairy princess once in a full moon, that kind of crap.”

 

Ash continued browsing every possible search engine but still no leads. “Fucking hay, I can’t believe there are still guys who live in the stone age on this side of the world.”

 

* * *

 

“Seriously?” Eiji was too busy opening his mouth in disbelief at his friends when he heard their reactions by the time he got home.

 

“Yup, definitely not,” Shorter concluded.

 

“Yes, no way can someone of this calibre agree to date you!” Sing piped up.

 

“You’re underestimating me too much! I can’t believe you!” Now Eiji was having second thoughts of making their dinner the third time this week.

 

“But seriously mate,” said Shorter as he browsed Ash’s Instagram profile and Snapchat with Sing. “A is fucking fit. Like _no shit_ -” he pushed the picture of Ash’s post-workout selfie to Eiji’s face. He was too busy making sure it didn’t crash on his head to ogle like the rest.

 

“I also have no words,” Sing concluded. “It’s probably all business. Maybe he agreed because he pitied you or something. I mean you were all grimy and sweaty and _shit Shorter he’s a fucking tattoo artist! Holy fuck, that’s fucking cool!”_

“Shit! Damn Eiji, I think he’s really well-known as well! I saw the exact pattern on a celebrity lately… I forgot who… Are you even sure this is him? You’re not mistaking him for someone else, right?”

 

“Y-Yeah, he was wearing that jade earring earlier,” Eiji looked on glumly. They weren’t kidding. Ash’s been to a lot of places due to his clients. By this, he shrunk a little. He’s been working on the garden for such a long time he had forgotten what the beach or even the what the coffers of the gym were like.

 

“You’re looking at his chest, aren’t you?” Sing slid in as he absently scrolled down, startling Eiji.

“N-No!” he turned beet red as he locked his phone. He quickly turned off the oven and started to carry the chicken towards the table.

 

“I forgot that you were a chest person. Quite a queer taste if I do say so myself,” Shorter adjusted his sunglasses.

 

“Fuck you,” Eiji responded in kind. “Bunch of wankers… Be grateful I made you food today!”

 

“You said you’d rather cook than eat Shorter’s abominations,” Sing stuck out his tongue.

 

“You’re a cheeky little shite, make your own food for once!” Shorter said, attempting to hit Sing who dodged with nary a care as he made the first cut.

 

“Nadia will kill you if she hears that,” Sing said. “But yeah, Eiji, you’re my friend and I love you, but you’re way outta your league here. Either he has taste for exotic Asian men, or he’s just desperate for the damn tattoo.”

 

“Update us how it goes. Good work today,” said Shorter while getting the biggest cut.

 

“S-So it’s not a date right…”

 

Both of them shook their head, mouth full of meat.

 

“Alright… uh, goodnight…”

 

At least he’ll get the last word by having them wash the dishes.

 

* * *

 

Eiji decided to borrow Shorter’s Cooper mini while he picked up Ash in his hotel at the main city. He felt incredibly out of place by wearing his orange and black bomber and jeans compared to Ash’s Burberry attire and glasses.

“Morning,” said Eiji, who was now cursing Sing and Shorter and their ancestors for looking like he barely made an effort dressing up. He should’ve dusted up his Chelsea boots or grabbed a classy structured blazer.

 

“Morning,” Ash seemed uninterested as he resumed typing on his phone. _Must be busy with his clients_ , Eiji thought as he drove.

 

“So day off today?”

 

“You can say that,” Eiji laughed. Normally he’d be busy buying groceries or visiting the landlord for afternoon tea because he’s a simple little shite as his friends would say.

 

“That’s good,” he was still busy typing on his phone. “Wouldn’t want to be rude-“

 

“N-No it’s fine…” Eiji looked on as they took a quick roundabout. “I want to take you somewhere. Hopefully, we’ll go home before the tide rises.”

  

* * *

 

 

 _Fucking hell, I overdressed_ , Ash typed the moment he saw Eiji in his statement jacket and those off-whites. _Told ya it wasn’t a date. He’s probs laughing at me rn you shitholes._

“You familiar with the sites here in Northern England?” Eiji asked.

 

“Not really,” Ash said. _Now I feel like a fool for sleeping in late and knowing shit._ “Last time I was here, I toured the South. Bath, Cornwall, London…”

 

“That’s as south as you can get,” Eiji laughed. “It’s hotter there at the moment compared to here.”

 

“I can see that. I was actually thinking of going to Edinburgh next time to see how colder it will be.”

 

“It’s chillier, yeah, but the difference is only palpable during the later months. You should go next time. If you’re a history buff, you’ll like Edinburgh.”

 

“You must’ve gone around the north a lot. I mean, based from where you’re taking me-“

 

“Ah, not really. This is the first time in awhile I actually went out. It’s no bother though!” Eiji quickly rectified.

 

“Really find that hard to believe.”

 

“You know how we need to scrape a living,” Eiji said. “Anyway, it will take about ninety minutes before we reach our destination, so fire more questions away.”

 

Eiji was really as easygoing as they come. Ash found no difficulty getting answers to his innocuous personal questions. Eiji migrated there almost eight years ago and was living in a Chinatown up in the city, falling in love with the gardens and has stuck around ever since.

 

“So why gardening then… in the first place, I mean,” Ash asked.

 

That was when Eiji started to crumble. “Ah, you’ll laugh-“

 

“Come on, it can’t be that bad-“

 

“It’s pretty embarrassing,” Eiji fixated his eyes on the road. His ears were red. “F-Forget I even mentioned it, ahahaha-“

 

“Come on, man, you started it first! Look, my reason for even coming here’s pretty embarrassing. It’s probably more than yours-“

“It’s because of your job, right? There’s nothing embarrassing about that.”

 

“Well, doing tats in the first place came from an awfully weird place.” He was about to spill why he agreed to come but thought twice. “I saw this series on TV and I wanted to colour my hair and ride a badass bike down to hell, be one of the cool kids, I guess.”

 

“W-Well, you are! Should’ve brought your leather jacket!”

 

Ash laughed. “Now you’re fucking with me.”

 

“S-Sorry about that.”

 

“Geez, nah I was fucking with you. Nothing to apologize about,” Ash resumed looking at the scenery. It was still all flat plains and subdued scenery as they continued their trip. The ocean was far off and he could see the outlines of a castle just at the edge.

 

“Uhm, did you colour your hair though?”

 

“The entire fucking rainbow. That was like, 6 years ago?” he then began browsing his phone for pictures to show to Eiji, he curled his mouth to prevent himself from laughing. He also had his ‘emo’ phase down, with red streaks running down the middle. “Ok, the story’s over. Tell me yours.”

 

“Ah, I’ll sound like a sad blanket-“

 

“Dude, seriously, no judging-“

 

“Well, you can say I’ve been fascinated with flowers since I was little. We had this massive sunflower field just ten minutes away from my house and I’d end up sleeping there by the edge of the field during summer when I was a kid. Uh, I reckon I really like the idea of y’know, seeing all these colours, aware that they’ll wilt once the season’s over and frost bites the land again.”

 

“That’s some deep shit.”

 

“Yeah… I guess I like how fleeting a flower’s life is. Once it does its job for the itty bitty birds and bees of the world, it just wilts away, so I try my best making their short stay the best stay they can be.”

 

“But don’t they bloom again the next year?”

 

“Not every plant survives the winter though,” Eiji pointed out.

 

“True, true. Anyway, your story’s not really that embarrassing.”

 

“Ahaha, that’s thanks to you. You’re a really nice guy.”

 

He was making it too difficult for Ash to maintain his cool façade. Now that he thought about it, his phone kept vibrating so he turned off his data for the moment.

 

Eiji then proceeded to ask him about his ideas for his current project and what flowers stuck to him.

 

“Hmm, I think the giant hogweed really scared the shit out of me,” said Ash. “Tour guide showed us pictures and shared anecdotes so I made sure I was three feet away.”

 

Eiji laughed. “Yeah, hogweeds are not to be trifled with. It’s been three years since I worked at the garden and my left arm has never been right since.”

 

“That long?”

 

Eiji nodded. “Did they talk about the castor bean? If you’re an assassin, you definitely should grow that shit in your backyard.”

 

“I think the guide talked about it… it has ricin right?”

 

“Most potent poison on earth, yeah… at least that’s what they say. No antidote,” Eiji laughed. “You have to stab a person though for it to work.”

 

“Doesn’t look it will stand out as a tattoo.”

 

“What about the angel’s trumpet? Makes you high enough to ignore the arseholes robbing you.”

 

“Hmm.. yeah, it looked cool. I thought the hemlock water dropwort was nice too, even though it looked kinda plain.”

 

“Can’t you use multiple plants then?”

 

“Yeah, I think my client gave it a go. He’s one of those people who want deep shit with their tattoos. They think I got this magnum tattooed on my arm because I’m going through some inner turmoil or something. I just thought it looked pretty cool.”

 

Eiji laughed. “How many tattoos do you have?”

 

“Not that many, really. My brother will flip if he sees me go full-blown Yakuza.”

 

“I see,” he said as they stopped to look at a road in the middle of what was obviously a sand bed. “We still have a couple of hours before the tide rolls down, so we’ll be able to see the sunset at least.”

 

“So this road gets submerged on high tide?”

 

“Yes. It’s basically the goonies out here, that’s how you call it, right? Old houses, churches, you name it.”

 

“You’re really a country hick, huh?”

 

“I prefer nature than high-rise buildings,” Eiji scratched his nose. They drove straight towards the road that led to the island. He lowered the windows so they can taste the sea air. Both then continued discussing what plants to include in the design.

 

“It’s peaceful here,” Ash then said as he looked at the sky. It was a hazy blue, the yellow more palpable at the horizon.

 

“Isn’t it?” Eiji said as they drove around the curb, past the walls of stone and the trees shivering from the ocean winds. He parked a few ways away from a small pub that hearkened back to the ones he saw in history books, jumping on ahead towards the footpath and onto a hill. “I first came here with my friends. I try coming here every month just to enjoy the sunset. Reminds me of home.”

 

“You miss it?” Ash asked as he trailed behind to take pictures of the place (and Eiji’s back) to send to Shorter and the rest.

 

“I do, not gonna lie,” Eiji simpered. He then returned and outstretched his hand. Ash wanted to take it and do something stupid before Eiji spoke again. “Uhm, want me to take your picture? It’s a shame, I mean, you dressed up today-“

 

“Uh, sure…” Ash couldn’t even utter another word as Eiji directed him how to pose. He should ask for that selfie, dammit!

 

“Yeah, you can turn your head here a little bit, that’s it. Woah, seriously, you’re a joy to picture. You look good in any angle!”

 

Ash scratched his head. How the hell can Eiji say a ton of things without getting embarrassed? “You want me to take your photo too?”

 

“Eh nah, my friends tell me I’m not really good in front of the camera-“

 

“Don’t listen to those shitheads!” Ash said, grabbing his phone. He was going to take Eiji’s picture no matter what- “Say ch-“

 

“No,” Eiji turned away and began to run. “I’m sorry but I’ll believe them!”

 

“They can’t convert me though. Stop moving-“ Ash’s long legs made him catch up with Eiji enough to send both of them sprawling just behind the building.

 

“Oh my god, is your phone alright?” Eiji said, ignoring the cut on his left cheek as he now came closer to Ash. He was ready though and raised his phone just in front of Eiji’s and clicked.

“You fox-“ Eiji was fuming as he turned away. Ash guffawed before standing up. He began walking towards the edge of the hill and saw the small string of islands just several meters away from the mainland. A fair distance away was the mainland they cut off to, the sea in the middle. He can see that elusive castle if he squinted against the still yellow sun.

 

He had no words.

 

He could feel Eiji tugging his coat and gently pointed at the biggest island below. There was a cross planted near the middle. “Was thinking of being buried in an island,” he said.

 

“Jesus, you are one morbid son of a bitch.”

 

Eiji laughed at this. “That’s what my friends say. I’m weird, I know.”

 

“I don’t think so. Just shows you like to plan ahead,” Ash grinned at him. “We’re all gonna go there anyway.”

 

He grew quiet for a moment as he looked at the sea. Ash looked at him then.

 

* * *

 

They ended up crashing in a pub near Ash’s hotel. Ash had already consumed three drafts of beer. Eiji, to his surprise, had consumed five.

 

“I’m a Japanese living in the UK! What do you expect?” Eiji laughed when Ash attempted to top his record by ordering one more. “I’ve been thinking of adding some Chinese characters or something, like this-“ he showed his notebook of a draft.

 

Ash couldn’t even compliment his sketches because he was too busy getting shitfaced. “Nah, that would be too kitsch. Maybe we should lessen the plant and add an animal there somewhere?”

 

“Maybe a moon in the back?” Eiji made another quick drawing. “His name has the same characters as the moon or something?”

 

“A crescent moon looks good,” Ash muttered. “Christ, you’re really good at sketching.”

 

“I was at art college back home,” Eiji laughed. “Took something in graphic design but tending flowers turned out to be my one true calling.”

 

“How ironic. You could’ve taken landscaping or something close-“

 

“Eh, well, I’m here right now so-“ Eiji said as they began discussing again. Ash’s eyes were becoming droopier the more he drank and gave more input. Jesus, which devil dwelling inside his ear made him think he won’t get as drunk as this little fuck? He was no longer listening to Eiji’s words and was busy making sure his saliva wasn’t dribbling at the table.

 

“Hey, Ash, you alright?” He couldn’t even look as Eiji staggered to pull him up towards his hotel.

 

“Pretty strong,” he remarked as they waited in the elevator.

 

“Had to be since my friends drink a lot,” Eiji said. “You’re heavier than them too-“

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fat…“

 

“N-No. I mean, you’re really fit. Uh, I saw your Instagram so…”

 

“No shit…” Ash hiccupped. Eiji quickly pulled out his hotel card and had him scrambling towards the bed.

 

“Can I open your suitcase? Let’s get you a fresh change of clothes.”

 

Shit, shit, shit, goddamn it. This was their last day and he ended up getting babysat by his date. He groaned as he turned his body towards the duvet.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Eiji said. “I’m used to this, uh, I’ll take off your clothes, if you don’t mind-“

 

Of course he did, but he let him anyway. Might as well find a way to seize this chance to-

 

“When’s your flight tomorrow?” Eiji asked as he pulled out his coat and jeans.

 

Ash felt a sharp pain in his stomach. “Afternoon, I guess…”

 

“That’s good. You’ll have enough sleep. You still have water here, so maybe you can take this for that hangover tomorrow-“

 

 _Move, body, move_ , Ash urged himself on as he tried grabbing hold of Eiji’s arm, to reel him in at least. But he found himself freezing up as Eiji unbuttoned his shirt and saw the array of things he and others inked on him over the years.

 

“There’s a missing spot over here,” Eiji said, pointing at a blank spot near his chest, surrounded by some wild cats he had imagined himself having over the years.

 

“I’m saving it for something special,” Ash then grew quiet.

 

“Something special?” Eiji asked.

 

“Uh-“ Ash found his face heating up. “It’s some lame-ass excuse because I can’t think of something to add yet.”

 

“Oh, okay.” Eiji looked on quietly at the pill on his hand and proceeded to get a glass of water. “Uhm, so I’ll leave this glass here beside you and-“

“Can you sketch me something before you go?” Ash said, not giving a fuck anymore. This might be the last time in a long while he will see Eiji again and he will milk it for all it was worth.

 

“A-Are you sure? I’m a little tipsy so it might look like shite-“

 

“I don’t give a shit,” Ash slurred. “Your drawings are fucking amazing. Let me appreciate them.”

 

Eiji paused as he looked at Ash for a good long minute. He then placed the glass and the pill on his table before sitting primly at the edge of the bed. He took out his small notebook and a pen.

 

“What do you want me to draw?” he said.

 

“Dunno, your favourite flower, I guess.” By then, he slowly lowered himself down the bed towards his other suitcase, taking out his tools and a tub of Vaseline.

 

“A-Are you sure? It might come out as some ugly and abstract BS-“

 

“I said I don’t care,” Jesus fucking Christ he knew his friends would laugh at him now if they see him saying these words. “Something to remember you by, that’s all.”

 

He’ll forget about uttering those words the next morning right? _Right?_

 

Eiji’s dark eyes shifted under the moonlight. He made his way to turn on the lights. “Ok. Don’t say I didn’t warn you, yeah?” He then began to frantically sketch on his notebook and showed his work to Ash.

 

“Alright then,” Ash took out his power supply. He’ll forget this by morning. “Fetch me a cup of water.” He also gave Eiji his trusty lamp Griff had given him on his birthday five years ago.

 

“Y-You’re not gonna stencil it or something first?”

 

“You think I’m in a state to do that crap?” Ash laughed as he examined his tattoo machine and took out the needles out of their containers. “Help me get this set up on the table. Stay with me until I’m done, alright?” He then turned on his power supply and asked Eiji to point the lamp at his chest and to hold down his rectangular mirror.

 

“I’m nervous, Ash-“

 

“You’re not the one getting tattooed, dummy. Whatever regrets I might have tomorrow might help me not forget you more I guess.”

 

Jesus, he hoped he’d forget ever saying those words tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

Eiji woke up first the next morning, surprised that he was lying beside Ash, who tied his limbs on the ends of his bed so he wouldn’t curl up and sully his work. Despite the lack of a stencil, he did copy his sketch perfectly.

 

This made Eiji nervous though because his work looked really bad. Like really, really terrible.

 

Ash stirred, making Eiji jump. “What time is it?”

 

He looked at his phone. “Almost noon.”

 

“Shit… we didn’t even finalise the design.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“No, no, no, shit… It’s all on me. Gosh, can’t believe I did something stupid…” Ash was suddenly struck dumb when he looked at their chest and saw their work.

 

Eiji by then started to cry. “It’s shit. I knew it! You did it well, but my design is shit!”

 

It was an iris about to blossom from its bulb. Both of them decided to use cobalt ink, with shades of blue-green in between. He knew the reason why Ash wasn’t even saying anything was because it was true.

 

Ash began to laugh. “Why is it your favorite flower?”

 

“Uhm, I like its symbolism I guess. Back in our place, it means good tidings. Or someone with a noble heart… uhm… yeah.” He wanted to jump out of the window then and there because Ash was still looking at it.

 

“So, like sending that person good news or something?”

 

“You can say that…” Eiji looked at his socks. “Shit, I’m so sorry that it looks like a kid’s doodle. I’ll pay for it if you want it removed.”

 

“As much as I want to make you snap out of it, I look like a cunt in a BDSM novella,” Ash laughed.

 

“Oh right-“ Eiji quickly untied him.

 

“Well, to be honest,” Ash said as he rubbed his wrists. “It’s growing on me, so…”

 

Eiji covered his face. “That’s a horrible pun.”

 

“I know,” Ash waved off. “So you owe me. Pretty sure I’ll miss my flight and since I haven’t done a final design yet… let’s do it then? You owe me breakfast.”

 

“Ok,” Eiji said.

 

“And…” Ash looked at his chest again. A mischievous grin flashed across his face. “You deserve a tattoo on the exact same spot.”

 

“Ok,” he repeated.

 

“Wait, you’re not mad or anything?”

 

Eiji laughed. “I can trust you at least not to screw up. Tat me whatever you want.”

 

Ash thought about that famous JD Salinger short story he wanted to bring to life for awhile now. “So let’s grab some breakfast and plan there?”

 

“Ok. It’s a date.”

 

“I’ll ask the hotel to extend my stay then rebook my flight…” Ash said. “Wait- a date?”

 

Eiji nodded. Damn his friends. “Yes, a date. You in then?”

 

It was Ash’s turn to hold his hand. “That’s a lame way to kickstart things,” he laughed. “But it’s growing on me.” He pointed again at their tattoo.

 

Eiji decided to lock his lips on his before he can say anything further. He was having the last word. He pushed him on the bed and followed, sending a text to his manager that he'll arrive late today.

**Author's Note:**

> -I've been to Alnwick thrice already and believe me, the castle (where the first HP was filmed) and the gardens are fucking beautiful! You should def visit if you come to England, especially in the spring and ride a swing in their cherry orchard!
> 
> -Holy Island is just a treat! Shit, I wish I can share my pictures of the place. It's a really underrated community here in Northern England and also a place I highly encourage y'all to visit!
> 
> -I also know shit about tattooing and flowers in general so I apologise lmao.


End file.
